


Space Dyke.

by B_atiful



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: I came up with this fic while literally watching the musical lmao, Pre-Musical, the gays™, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_atiful/pseuds/B_atiful
Summary: Damian finds a recently outed Janis and consols her.(Takes place in seventh grade, right after Regina calls her a lesbian)





	Space Dyke.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: it says the D-slur a few times. Also makes a mildly heterophobic comment, but I mean its based on experience so its not wrong. Also my first fic with these character so don't expect it to be good

"Hey..." Damian spoke softly, gently opening the door to the girls restroom. 

Janis was curled in a tight ball, knees against her chest and face in her arms, she leaned against the cold tile wall sobbing quietly. He sniffed glancing up to the boy who had just entered the small bathroom. "Y-youre not supposed to be in here. This is the girls room." She said, whipping her eyes with her oversized jacket sleeve.

The boy ignored her statement, moving to sit down next to her, Janis flinched instinctively curling in on herself more, throwing her face back into her arms, shielding her tears with her short brown hair. The two sat in an awkward silence for a half a minute, only interrupted by janis's sniffling and whimpers.

"So, you're the space dyke?" He asked simply. 

"N-no!" Janis tossed her head up, glaring at him, her voice raising octives to sound like more of a shrill whine. "i- I mean I am but- but im not a lesbian!" Damian simply responded to her with an unconvinced stare, arching an eyebrow. 

The small girl titled her head away, avoiding eye contact. "Hun, look at me, do I look like the kind of person to judge for being gay?" 

"Its just- i-.... I told Regina I liked girls in confidence.... Besides its not like I like Regina or her friends! Why does it matter!" 

"Well space dyke, straight people are really dumb, and they don't understand the basic concept of people having types. Oh the story's I could tell, like last summer when I came out to the boys at band camp! Or when I made a joke in the boys locker room and got suspended for a week. Oohhh straight people, never change." 

Janis smiled through tears up at the taller boy, still in her ball but more comfortably leaning on her legs rather than curling in on herself. She sniffed "Janis."

"Hmm?"

"My name- my name is Janis... I don't really like being called space dyke."

"Yeah, that makes sense. The d-slur is pretty shitty." He paused smiling back at her. "I'm Damian." 

"H-hi Damian. Lunch is in f-five minutes can you get me my lunch from my locker?"

"Nope."

"wh- why not!?"

"My mom always told me to never eat lunch in the bathroom!"

Janis made an uncomfortable whining sound, burrying her head back in her arms. Damian paused.

"Fine. But just this once! Were sitting at my table tomorrow." 

"OK." She mumbled, head still locked in her arms. 

The pair sat in the restroom for the next 40 minutes, eventually working up the energy for Damian to sing ridiculous show tunes for a fair amount of time, and Janis talking about whatever nerdy feminist book she was reading. All in all a pretty good lunch. 


End file.
